


you make me part of the sky

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, They were so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tobio's memories of Kei loving him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	you make me part of the sky

When Kei wakes up in the crack of dawn to join him for his jogs.

When Kei reads his new volleyball journal entry during breakfast like it’s the morning paper, no matter how messy his writing is (this takes years of knowing Tobio.)

Kei, home from his evening practice hands Tobio five ballpoint pens, “This won’t bleed through the pages of your journal, King.”

When Kei learns to cook curry because it’s his favourite food to eat. He will call Tobio to come over the kitchen counter to help him cut the vegetables into pieces. It puts all other curry to shame.

Kei’s soothing fingers on his stiff shoulders, “does it still hurt?” he will nod just to have Kei touch him a little longer.

It’s the way Kei doubles over whenever he finds something hilarious, in Tobio’s recollection of his day, some puns on English television show, whenever he is clueless about something. Kei adores him all the same.

Kei is taller so when he embraces him from behind, Kei can easily hook his chin on his shoulder and wrap his arms around him.

The way Kei’s eyes go soft behind his glasses whenever he listens to his stories, to his worries. Then he will hum quietly and comments every now and then just to let Tobio know he is listening, that he will be always be there for him.

Every year on his birthday, Kei will gift him something he needs that he hasn’t have the time to get for himself. _How do you know?_

When Kei watches his matches, the feeling he get when he searches the crowd and finds Kei among the people cheering for him.

When they argue, and Kei apologizes with a fridge stocked with cartons of milk, or _are you hungry?_ and they will take a trip to a nearby restaurant hand in hand signalling everything is all right.

His favourite is when Kei whispers all his “I love you’s” to him, his voice is as tender as his love.

Was he aware? Was Kei aware of all the gestures he offered him? Big and small? Did he know that Tobio crumbles from the slightest touch of his hand? That when Kei looks at him in a certain way, Tobio’s heart hammers in his chest worrying himself that his ribs might crack open?

Did he know that when he went down to his knees and asked him to marry him, did he know that he made Tobio the happiest man in the world?

Because Tobio for sure didn’t know Tsukishima Kei wouldn’t reach the age of twenty-eight. No one did.

They've never gotten married, Tobio moved to a new apartment alone. No one reads his journal anymore. Whispers are now only of Tobio when he cries himself to sleep, Kei’s name repeatedly whispered on his lips.

When Kei left, he took a part of Tobio with him. A part of his home, a part of his heart that only beats for him, the other end of their promises gone with. Tobio’s left with only the memories of him, and he likes to think they are ceaseless, one for each day he will live without Kei by his side.

Now, Tobio is thirty-five and is retiring from volleyball. He lives in the highest floor of the apartment building — the closest he can get to the sky. Where every night the moon appears on the side of his balcony and he sits there, thinks of him. He thinks of the Kei and the moon, and believes they are one.

**Author's Note:**

> Grief is something else, something I wish I will no longer have to process or experience. Ever. 
> 
> Please don't k-word me over writing this, I love soft! tsukikage I swear next time I will write something it will be that kind.


End file.
